Fnaf: the Golden Years (serie de television)
Fnaf: golden years es una serie animada de 2004, despues de la pelicula sister location ,creada por los productores de disney, inspirada en la cuarta pelicula de 1996 Five Nights at Freddy's 4, trata sobre los hecho ocurridos como en el juego y en la pelicula. ampliamente fue considerada como una copia de las series la guardia del leon y Timon y pumbaa Trama como la trama de la pelicula, keny el niño es el protagonista intentando sobrevivir a los animatronics que lo querian matar, despues de la mordida del 83 el chico empieza a tener pesadillas con estos aterradores y peligrosos animatronicos. personajes (protagonistas) Kenny Es el protagonista de la serie. Se sabe que tuvo las pesadillas por el incidente de FredBear y en el cuarto que se desarrolla. Terrance es el hermano mayor de kenny, co protagonsita principal, ya que en la pelicula original fue un anti villano intentando asustar a kenny Fredbear de felpa es un peluche de fredbear original que es un amigo imaginario de kenny personajes (antagonistas) Animatronicos Nightmare Son los animatrónicos de la cuarta pelicula y son los antagonistas principales. Estos son versiones más terroríficas y salvajes de Freddy, Bonnie, Chica y Foxy Plushtrap Es un peluche de juguete parecido a SpringTrap, es el mayordomo de Nightmare Nightmare y Nightmare Fredbear son los antagonistas segundarios de la serie, haciendo su rol como en la pelicula original otros vincent Fue el asesino de los cinco niños, que aparece en la tercera pelicula . en el final de Five Nights at Freddy's 3, springtrap acorrala a este en un pasillo. Tratando de escapar, pero no lo logra, en el final es devorado por springtrap Springtrap (cameo) springtrap hace un cameo en esta serie episodios la serie tiene 27 capitulos divididos en 2 temporadas Temporada 1 * el insomnio * nightmare foxy el perfecto * quien dejo salir al zorro (haciendo una referencia a la cancion who let the dogs out ?) * cuatro dias, una noche * mesa para dos * la novia de kenny * una novia perfecta para terrece * la carrera * roba baterias * auxilio¡¡¡¡ * vete a pescar * visita al campamento * tu no eres mi jefe * el oso que aprendio a decir NO * el cumpleaños de fredbear * me converti en una bestia * feliz aniversario (fin de temporada) Temporada 2 * ¿ cual es el plan? * no me gusta la carroña * el ojo ciego (haciendo una similitud con el episodio de la guardia del leon el ojo del espectador) * el zorro mas torpe de todos * el nuevo clan de los nightmares * esperando a fredbear * el hipo * uno vs uno * la mascota de kenny * ya basta * que hermanos * un dia especial * tres dias antes de la fiesta * sobreviviendo cinco noches * 5, 4 y 3 a festejar * el final feliz (fin de temporada) Especial Halloween la serie cuanta con un episodio extra de halloween personajes jack o bonnie y jack o chica son las versiones halloween de los animatronics bonnie y chica nightmare mangle es la versione remplazada de nightmare foxy, aunque en este episodio aparece nightmare foxy Nightmare bb es la version diminuta de plushtrap, rival de plushtrap Nightmarionee es la version de una marioneta aterradora, rival de nightmare especial de navidad la serie tambien cuenta con un episodio de navidad; en este episodio los animatronics se vuelven anti villanos